Mobsters2 Wiki:About
Mobsters 2: Vendetta Wiki also known as Mobsters 2 Wiki is an encyclopedia by, and for, the fans of Mobsters 2 based on the wiki concept, which allows anyone to edit the articles. __TOC__ General information In early 2007, Robert Meshka encountered a medical illness that left him completely disabled and homebound, unable to interact in a social setting with other members of society. His short concentration span caused him to turn to simple internet games and due to increasing medical expenses, he started playing many of the free game applications made available by Facebook. In 2009, after becoming bored with many of the same style game applications, he came across Mobsters 2: Vendetta which appeared to be a simple "gangster style" game. It wasn't long after he started, that he quickly realized the game had many layers and concepts not easily understood by many of the players who he encountered (himself included). As he watched the social news feed, question after question appeared on game play issues and it became apparent that many players were frustrated over trying to figure out the workings of the game. Robert started searching the internet for websites that contained information about the game. During his search he was surprised to find that information was available in several areas but only in bits and pieces and only in areas that seemed to be in the interest of the poster. There didn't seem to be any one location a player could go to find everything needed to play Mobsters 2: Vendetta. The idea, initially was to create a website that would contain all the information about the game in one easy to reach location, however he encountered two problems. The first was his lack of knowledge of the game, and the second was the pace at which the game was changing. Because the game was developing at such a rapid pace, a development of a wiki style website was decided to be the best platform. Players would have the opportunity to add information spreading the work load "so to speak", and would provide access to the game in areas not yet reached by Robert. Since Robert was a novice with the game and wiki, he spent as much time as possible reading up on how both worked and began the substructure design of the site. Since this had begun as a one-man operation, he started pulling game information from every resource he could find, not realizing the uproar he would eventually encounter by players who had posted the information on other public venues yet wanted to maintain ownership over the information. He couldn't quite understand how information that was taken from the developers could be considered "owned" by the players. His personality and character caused him to want to seek approval from everyone and step on no-one's toes. At that point, he almost scrapped the whole idea as, his health was declining, he wasn't getting paid for his efforts, and it seemed like it was more work than worth. The enormousness of the project was almost overwhelming. After seeking legal counsel and advice from friends and players, he tried to reach a common ground with all involved by seeking permission from Playdom and those who had posted different portions of game information. The solution was to provide credit to those who wanted it, not to those who didn't, and leave out information from those who did not agree. This proved to be successful turning point and from that, the Mobsters 2: Vendetta Wiki was created. Several other friends and players have since joined administering the Mobsters 2: Vendetta wiki. When originally opened, most pages were protected from any changes except by Admin personnel. Several users voiced concern over the apparent conflict of "wiki" versus "website" so a meeting was held to discuss a resolution. It was decided to unlock all pages to open editing which would present the site in the truest form of "wiki-ism" so several days were spent going through page after page to manually change page permissions. Shortly afterward, the wiki underwent a bot attack and malicious vandalism containing various exploits by spammers which required the site to be locked down completely. Wikia staff were contacted and assistance needed/given to return the site to it's pre-attack state. A decision was made to implement restrictions of some form to all pages of the wiki. Most pages now require users to Register and Log In before being able to edit a page, while navigation, high traffic and multi-page templates are now edit by Admin only. While this isn't the most ideal "wiki" avenue, it ensures the users of a functional one stop location for all their Mobster needs. As you can tell, this project has had it's ups and downs. What you'll read here on this site, is a sort of general consensus on matters. A lot of it is the result of many discussions and debates and a lot of it is based on hard evidence from the game itself. Many contributors have spent countless hours logging the information contained on these pages (many thanks, incidentally, to said contributors for being so willing to support this project and to the game developers for being so supportive as well when we seem to always be so critical of everything they do). This, then, is the Mobsters 2: Vendetta Wiki, an ambitious project that attempts to be the definitive, community driven guide for all things "Mobsters need and want, under one roof". History The Mobsters 2: Wiki was set up by Robert Meshka and Dennis Long in 2009, and has always been hosted by Wikia Gaming independent of any other Mobsters website. Administrators The main administrator (bureaucrat) is Robert. For the full list of Mobsters 2:Vendetta Wiki's administrators, see: Mobsters 2:Administrators. See also * Mobsters2 Wiki:Content Policy * Mobsters2 Wiki:Edit Guidelines